cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Umbara
Umbara was the first combat zone to be added to Clone Wars Adventures, allowing open-world PvE for the first time. It is set on the planet Umbara, and players can use their own character and weapons to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems' army and the Umbaran forces. There are several mini-games in the area (in the same format as the combat zone) in which players have single player or multiplayer options. They must run around each location on the map. Game Enemies * Millicreep * B1 Battle Droids * Umbarans * B1 Battle Droid Commanders * Assault B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * Commando Droids * Trandoshan Pirates * Droideka (Missions only) * Dwarf Spider Droids (Missions and CIS Landing Zones only) * Dark Acolytes (Ancient Sith Academy only) * Medic Skrisst (Bunker Krill Mission only) * Gunner Mrash (Bunker Krill Mission only) * Commander Krussk (Bunker Krill Mission only) * Sarkh * Grahssk * Captain Dheeb * General Ennodius (Bunker Grek Mission only) * General Farr-Nees (Bunker Usk Mission only) * Umbaran Hover Tanks * Training droids (Ancient Sith Academy only) * AAT (CIS Landing Zone only) * Rancor * Savage Opress (Ancient Sith Academy only) * Hailfire Droid (CIS Landing Zone only) * Darth Maul (Ancient Sith Academy only) Characters * Captain Rex * Kix * Clone Troopers * Republic Technicians * Razor * ARC Trooper Commanders * Fives * ARF Trooper Locations CIS Landing Zones Aurek and Besh The CIS Landing Zone is an area where Separatist C-9979 landing crafts can land to drop off droids and vehicles on Umbara. There are two landing zones (Aurek and Besh) that allow this. Once the craft lands, players in the area are tasked against waves of B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids, as well as Dwarf Spider Droids, AATs, and a Hailfire Droid. This mission introduces the AAT and Hailfire Tank Droid to the combat zone. After the craft is destroyed via air support, the Enemy Credit Reward x2 Modifier is granted to every player in the area of the Landing Zone. The Zones were released in the 27 January 2012 update. The zones were the second extra zones in the combat zones (the first being the pirates). Trandoshan Pirates Trandoshan Pirates appear south east of the air base in a small valley that includes a small outpost with their leader, Captain Dheeb, in a small courtyard past the main group. Since the 13 January 2012 update, the two Trandoshans that guard Captain Dheeb were given the names Sarkh and Grahssk. Missions * Airfield Mission * Ancient Sith Academy * Bunker Grek * Bunker Krill * Bunker Usk Collectibles * Shadow Tech Armor * Umbara Furniture Pieces * Sith Holocron * Fogg * Darth Maul's Lightsaber * Amelie * Hero of Umbara Gallery Image20111216-21-27-01.jpg|The Airfield Mission Shadow Tech.jpg|AT-RT Mount image20120113-17-03-49.jpg|Inside the Republic Outpost image20120113-17-08-08.jpg|The Main Road of Umbara image20120113-17-09-47.jpg|Fives of the 501st Legion launching the Airfield Mission Cis lander.png|A CIS Landing Zone Image20120909-14-09-55.jpg|The rancor image20120324-16-57-20.jpg|battling Darth Maul and Savage Opress image20120909-14-08-14.jpg External links * * Category:Combat zones Category:Planets